1. Technical Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concept may relate to semiconductor reliability test devices. Example embodiments of the inventive concept also may relate to semiconductor chip package test sockets configured to perform electrical tests of semiconductor chip packages.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices may be manufactured by a fabrication process and an assembly process. An electrical die sorting (EDS) test is performed on the semiconductor devices by a probe apparatus in the assembly process. In this step, semiconductor devices classified into good products may be formed into semiconductor chip packages through a packaging process.
Before the semiconductor chip packages are provided to users, they are tested by an electrical test process. The electrical test process may be performed by a test socket and a test apparatus. The test socket may electrically connect external terminals (e.g., solder balls) of the semiconductor chip package to a printed circuit board (i.e., a load board) of the test apparatus. The test socket may include a housing receiving the semiconductor chip package, a conductive pad in contact with the external terminals of the semiconductor chip package, and probe pins under the conductive pad. Since the conductive pad may be damaged by the external terminals, it may have a lifetime of a predetermined accumulated usage time. However, it may be inconvenient to replace the conductive pad with new one in a general test socket of the semiconductor chip package. Thus, productivity may decrease.